1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack, a method of controlling the same, and an energy storage system including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, systems capable of storing power and efficiently using the stored power have attracted attention by the research community. Given the serious problems associated with the destruction of the environment and resource depletion, systems capable of storing power and effectively using the stored power provide a solution to the environmental problems associated with power generation.
In addition, it is desirable to generate renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Energy storage systems generally connect source of renewable energy, a battery storing power, and an existing grid power. Research and development have recently been conducted on energy storage systems in accordance with recent awareness of power generation effects on the environment.